IM Convo's
by ren-not-ran
Summary: I thought this would be fun so... yeah. Read and enjoy! IM Conversations
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Austin and ally!_

* * *

_xxPicklesxx-Ally_

_TripleThreatBlonde - Austin_

_AreYouHiring- Trish_

_~FilmGod- Dez_

_SonicBoom- Lester Dawson_

_*Dallas76- Well Dallas xD_

_ExploringAfrica- Mrs. Dawson_

* * *

_(xxPicklesxx has logged on)_

_( TripleThreatBlonde has logged on)_

**_TripleThreatBlonde:_**Hey Ally do you want to get started on this week's song later?

_( AreYouHiring and ~FilmGod Has logged on)_

**_xxPicklesxx:_**Yea, come by before closing. :)

**_AreYouHiring:_** Who come by before closing?

**_TripleThreatBlonde:_**Me

**_~FilmGod:_**Why so you guys can get kissy kissy? xP

**_AreYouHiring:_** Dez.. I can't believe im gonna say this but, I agree. Have you 2 admitted ur feelings yet?

**_xxPicklesxx:_** What are you talking about? He's coming by so we can start on the song. When are you and Dez going to admit your feelings? ;)

**_AreYouHiring:_**… Hope the song turns out great! Bye!

_(AreYouHiring has logged off.)_

**_~FilmGod:_**Hey guys have you seen Snappy the turtle?

**_xxPicklesxx:_** Sorry Dez. Might want to check the practice room.

**_TripleThreatBlonde:_**I thought u put him in the tuba to see if he'd fly if u started playing?

**_~FilmGod: _**Oh yeah! Thanks man!

_(~FilmGod has logged off)_

**_xxPicklesxx: _**Please tell me he didn't break anything while doing that.

**_TripleThreatBlonde:_** No, the turtle landed on the counter, and knocked your book off…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry i haven't written in awhile! I've been busy. -.- oh well, enjoy!

I do not own Austin and Ally! Wish I did tho!

* * *

*Last time*

**_~FilmGod:_**Hey guys have you seen Snappy the turtle?

**_xxPicklesxx:_** Sorry Dez. Might want to check the practice room.

**_TripleThreatBlonde:_**I thought u put him in the tuba to see if he'd fly if u started playing?

**_~FilmGod: _**Oh yeah! Thanks man!

_(~FilmGod has logged off)_

**_xxPicklesxx: _**Please tell me he didn't break anything while doing that.

**_TripleThreatBlonde:_** No, the turtle landed on the counter, and knocked your book off…

* * *

_**xxPicklesxx:**_Please tell me you didn't read it. You didn't read it did you?

_**ThripleThreatBlonde:**___It may or may not have opened to the latest entry... By the way, U HAVE ANOTHER BEST FRIEND?! I THOUGHT I WAS UR BEST FRIEND?! Oh and i'm going to help u get this guy if u feel so strong about him.

_**xxPicklesxx:**_ What?! Austin, you read my book?! You are going to get it! And I don't need your help, 'cuz i'm not asking him out. I can have more than 1 best friend!

_**TripleThreatBlonde:**___Srry! And why not?

_**xxPicklesxx:**___Because 1.) Who would like an awkward girl like me? 2.) He kinda already knows, but doesn't at the same time. 3.) I know he doesn't feel the same way.

_**TripleThreatBlonde:**___1.) ohidontknowMaybE 2.)What? U just confused me! 3.) U never know until you try, he just might.

_**xxPicklesxx:**_1.) What? 2.) Think about it. 3.) I think he just might. ;)

_(~FilmGod has logged on mobile)_

**~Filmgod:**Hey Ally do you think you come to Sonic Boom now? So I can get my poor baby Snappy?

_**xxPicklesxx:**___Sure Dez, I was getting ready to head there anyway. Bye Austin, see you later! And think about what I was saying! You might just find out! ;)

_(~FilmGod and xxPicklesxx has logged off)_

**TripleThreatBlonde:**What? D**n you Dez! I was so close! Wait...

_(TripleThreatBlonde has logged off)_

* * *

Sorry it was short! Im still busy. But Happy Halloween! Have fun and be safe! ;)


	3. update

Hey sorry for the long wait, didn't have internet and i don't know how to post from my phone. I'm writing updates now! they might be up tonight or tomorrow morning. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

I'm soo sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter! I have a REALLY BAD habit of putting things off. I will try to do the best I can to update frequently. Well enough with boring promises, I'll let you read. :) Make sure to review! PM me if you like. I'm gonna start doing shout- outs, so make sure to post!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize. :)  
Well enough with boring promises, I'll let you read. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_ (Areyouhiring? Created a new private chat)_

_(Areyouhiring? Invited ~Filmgod to private chat)_

_**Areyouhiring?:**_ Bozo?

**_Areyouhiring?: _**Freckles?

**_Areyouhiring?: _**DEZ?!

_(~Filmgod has now logged onto private chat)_

**_~Filmgod: _**Sorry Trish, Snappy decided he wanted to run away and become a rock star. I had to give him a ride.

**_Areyouhiring?: _**Dez, you do realize that- you know what, never mind. Hope he does great!

**_~Filmgod: _**REALLY?!

**_Areyouhiring?:_** NO!

**_~Filmgod: _**Fine be that way! Don't bother asking to borrow money when he wins the turtle Olympics!

**_Areyouhiring?:_** I don't need to. But what's going on with Austin & Ally? Ally has been avoiding Austin, while he's trying to find her.

**_~Filmgod: _**Oh, that. Yeah, Ally was hinting she liked Austin on the Team Austin chat yesterday and I guess Austin caught on.

**_Areyouhiring?: _**Ally was?! That doesn't sound like her at all.

_ (~Filmgod has sent a screenshot of another chat)_

**_Areyouhiring?: _**Woah. I guess she did. We should do something.

**_~Filmgod: _**We should! They'd be so cute together!

**_Areyouhiring?:_** Has Austin admitted he likes Ally?

**_~Filmgod: _**Yeah. Last week when Alfredo and I stayed over. After playing video games, which Alfredo won, we went to sleep and he kept saying Ally's name in his sleep.

**_Areyouhiring?:_** Who's Alfredo? And really?! The other day Ally admitted to me that she likes Austin. But she's scared he won't feel the same and ruin their friendship or that it will end badly.

**_~Filmgod:_** My pet squirrel duh! Okay so what's the plan?

**_Areyouhiring?:_** Okay, so Ally's avoiding Austin right?

**_~Filmgod:_** I don't know, she's your best friend!

**_Areyouhiring?:_** It was a retoi- you know what never mind. So I'll text Ally to meet at Melody's to talk about "a new song". You text Austin and tell him to meet you at Melody's for a video idea. Instead of us meeting them, they'll meet each other. We will be in a different booth away from them but close enough so we can hear and see them. Tell me when you're done texting Austin.

**_~Filmgod:_** What time should I tell him to meet 'me'?

**_Areyouhiring?:_** How about in 30 minutes?

**_~Filmgod:_** That's amazing!

**_~Filmgod:_** He said he'll be there.

**_Areyouhiring?:_** So did Ally. We better get to Melody's so they don't see us.

**_~Filmgod:_** But I have to feed my pets!

**_Areyouhiring?:_** DEZ!

**_~Filmgod:_** Fine! Meet me at Billl's.

**_Areyouhiring?:_** …. Okay. Be there in 10.

**_~Filmgod: _**okay.

_(~Filmgod and Areyouhiring? Have logged off private chat)_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_~Filmgod:_** He said he'll be there.

**_Areyouhiring?:_** So did Ally. We better get to Melody's so they don't see us.

**_~Filmgod:_** But I have to feed my pets!

**_Areyouhiring?:_** DEZ!

**_~Filmgod:_** Fine! Meet me at Billl's.

**_Areyouhiring?:_** …. Okay. Be there in 10.

**_~Filmgod: _**okay.

_(~Filmgod and Areyouhiring? Have logged off private chat)_

* * *

(xxPicklesxx has logged on)  
(Areyouhiring? has logged on)  
*xxPicklesxx has changed her screen name to his-songwriter*  
**his-songwriter:** I still can't believe you did that Trish! I mean yeah I'm thankful, but still!  
**Areyouhiring?:** Sorry Ally! I was just getting tiered of you avoiding him, so was Dez.  
(~Filmgod has logged on)  
**~Filmgod:** ello!  
**his-songwriter:** Hi Dez.  
**Areyouhiring?:** hey'ya bozo!  
(TripleTreatBlonde has logged on and changed his screen name to her-performer)  
**her-performer:** Hey Alls. ;) Hey Trish and Dez. :)  
**~Filmgod:** Hey! Why'd you say Ally and Trish first?!  
**Areyouhiring?:** omg  
**his-songwriter:** Really Dez? And hi Austie ;)

**her-performer:** Because... I save my best friend for last for... suspense?

**~Filmgod: **REALLY?! :) So it's not cuz your mad?  
**her-performer:** Why would I be mad at you Dez?  
**~Filmgod: **uh, uh, uh, uh, uh gatta go feed Helen!  
(~Filmgod has logged out)  
**her-performer: **5 uh's... He's hiding something! Do you girls know anything?  
**his-songwriter:** Sorry Austie I don't, Trish?  
**Areyouhiring?:** Sorry! I have to get back to work bye!  
(Areyouhiring? has logged off)  
**his-songwriter: **She knows something!  
**her-performer: **Shall we investigate my beautiful? :)  
**his-songwriter:** We shall :)

**_her-performer:_** How about we go on a date after at mini's?

**his-songwriter:** Perfect! Meet me outside SB in 10 :)  
**her-performer:** Kay :)  
(his-songwriter and her-performer has logged off)


End file.
